<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pay the toll by mixtapestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596050">pay the toll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar'>mixtapestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queliot Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mosaic Timeline (The Magicians: A Life in the Day)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Queliot Week Day 1: "Hugs aren’t the only thing required by law."</i>
</p><p>Eliot finds himself hindered from entering their cottage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queliot Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pay the toll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Queliot Week! I've got something lined up for every day, so buckle up!</p><p>Big thanks to Rubi for cheerleading and beta reading. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Eliot finishes up his work in the garden, the sun just starting to dip below the trees, he dusts his hands off and heads inside to see if Quentin needs help with dinner.</p><p>"Stop right there, mister," Teddy says, pushing back at his legs as soon as he's through the door. "You can't come in until you pay the toll."</p><p>"Is that so?" Eliot asks, raising his eyebrows at a laughing Quentin. "And what great cost do I have to pay to pass by without any trouble?"</p><p>Teddy pauses to ponder that, his face screwing up into a thoughtful expression eerily similar to that of his father. Finally, he nods to himself, and holds his arms out. "One hug, please."</p><p>Eliot chuckles and kneels down to give Teddy a nice, warm hug, then pick him up and twirl him around for good measure. Teddy giggles and lets himself be thrown around, trusting Eliot without a thought. The concept doesn't scare Eliot as much as it used to.</p><p>"One for Daddy, too," Teddy demands as Eliot sets him back on his feet.</p><p>"Now, hang on, you can't just go increasing the tolls without warning," Eliot complains, already making his way over to their kitchen area where Quentin is waiting.</p><p>"This is a second toll," Quentin says, "right, Teddy? The first one was just to come inside."</p><p>"Right!" Teddy says, encouraged. "This one is, um, so you can have dinner!"</p><p>"Oh, well, if I'm going to starve otherwise," he says, wrapping his arms around Quentin from behind.</p><p>Quentin finishes stirring and sets his spoon aside before turning in Eliot's hold. He hums into Eliot's shoulder as he clings back. "You smell like the earth."</p><p>Eliot laughs lightly. "Is that a good thing?"</p><p>"It is. It's… home-y." Eliot takes a deep breath, letting his body settle against Quentin's as Teddy goes back to playing in the background. He can see what Quentin means. It certainly feels like home. Quentin lifts his head and pulls back a half-step. "You know, hugs aren't the only thing required by law."</p><p>"Oh?" Eliot asks, tilting his head down until Quentin's lips are a breath away.</p><p>"Yeah," Quentin says breathlessly, then presses up that final bit to bring their lips together.</p><p>Grateful for once that Teddy is making so much noise—as it means he's not watching them too closely—Eliot brings his hand up to cup Quentin's neck and deepen the kiss, licking his way into Quentin's warm, responsive mouth. Quentin's hand grips at the back of Eliot's shirt, bunching the fabric, and Eliot can just barely hear the sounds Quentin is doing his best to hold back as they get lost in each other.</p><p>A rattling noise pierces into his clouded thoughts, and suddenly Quentin is breaking the kiss, turning away and grabbing for the pot, about to boil over. Quentin curses quietly as he goes back to focusing on dinner, adjusting his trousers subtly.</p><p>"I'll pay the rest of the toll tonight," Eliot murmurs against Quentin's ear before placing a kiss to his neck.</p><p>Quentin shudders and says, "You'd better."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr at <a href="http://mixtapestar.tumblr.com/">mixtapestar</a>.</p><p>Comments are always appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>